1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a multi view image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a non-glass type multi view image processing apparatus and an image processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. In particular, a display apparatus such as a television (TV), which is one of the most common home electronic devices, has been rapidly developing in recent years.
As performance of a display device has increased, the types of contents displayed by the display device have diversified. In particular, in a related art, a stereoscopic display system for viewing three-dimensional (3D) content has been developed and distributed.
A related art stereoscopic display device may be embodied as various types of display devices such as various monitors, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a personal computer (PC), a set top PC, a tablet PC, an electronic frame, a kiosk, etc. The related art stereoscopic device may also be embodied as a 3D TV in a home. Further, 3D display technologies may be used in various fields requiring 3D imaging, such as science, medicine, design, education, advertisement, computer game, etc., as well as at home.
A related art stereoscopic display system may be largely categorized into a non-glass type system by which an image is viewable without glasses and a glass type system by which an image is viewable with glasses.
Although a glass type system of the related art provides a satisfactory stereoscopic effect, a user must go through the inconvenience of wearing glasses. In a non-glass type system of the related art, the user may view a 3D image without glasses. Therefore, development of the non-glass type system has increased.
A related art non-glass type system displays multi view images, for example, N-view images to a viewer. Thus, N multi view images are required. The N multi view images are acquired by a camera. However, in case of N>2, it is difficult to acquire the N multi view images in a system implementation.
Accordingly, the related art non-glass type system extracts depth information and then renders multi view images when a stereoscopic image is input. However, when the input stereoscopic image contains on screen display (OSD) information, it is difficult to accurate depth information from an OSD region during extraction of the depth information. Thus, an error arises in the depth information of the OSD region. Thus, a displayed OSD image is distorted.